In a photovoltaic module, proper adhesion of a cord plate to a cover plate is an essential aspect of product durability. However, adhesion can be frustrated by environmental factors including moisture, temperature, wind, and ultraviolet degradation. Without proper adhesion between the cord plate and the cover plate, the module may be susceptible to moisture ingress and potential failure. In addition, improperly sealed access holes for wire routing may further increase susceptibility to moisture ingress. Sealing issues may also arise from unsecured wires that impose lever forces serving to dislodge the cord plate from the cover plate.